


where we go from here

by shaylawrites (thominwtt)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Background Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Morning Sex, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thominwtt/pseuds/shaylawrites
Summary: The first day of their roadtrip is eventful, to say the least.





	where we go from here

**Author's Note:**

> soo this is my first ever fic for this fandom. I had to take some creative liberties obviously, because we don't know what happened on their trip, so hopefully that doesn't bother people too much.
> 
> also mel (@firstpinof on Twitter) asked for someone to do this so i hope you like it :)

Their Big Desert Road-Trip, as Phil had started to call it, begins with the screech of their alarm clock startling the both of them awake at seven in the morning. Dan groans into Phil’s neck where his face is pressed, reaching his arm across the two of them to swat at the bedside table, trying to silence the sound. When the room finally quiets, Dan collapses his arm back to the bed, trying to hide his grin when Phil sleepily tugs at it until it is back tucked around his waist.

“Remind me again why we’re getting up this early in the morning?” Dan mumbles, slipping his hand under Phil’s shirt so he can stroke the warm skin there. Phil shivers, and Dan isn’t sure if it’s from the touch or Dan breathing into the back of his neck.

“Cornelia wants us to leave before nine, and if we want breakfast we have to be downstairs by eight,” Phil says, head buried in his pillow, “ _and_ you still have to pack.”

“Oh don’t give me that,” Dan says snarkily, squirming forward until he and Phil are pressed tight together. “You know it takes me about five minutes to pack.” He brushes his lips against Phil’s neck to soften his own harsh tone.

Phil squirms a little, tilting his head to the side so Dan can get a better angle to kiss across his skin. “We still have to shower and get ready.”

“Which we have lots of time to do,” Dan reminds him. He strokes over Phil’s skin, sliding his hand up until he can softly tug at one of Phil’s nipples, feeling the warmth of arousal start to pool in his own belly.

“You just want to have sex,” Phil says, not sounding very put out by the idea. He gasps quietly when Dan pinches harder at his nipple, arching impossibly closer to him.

“Well don’t you?” Dan mumbles in between mouthing his way across Phil’s neck. To anyone else, it would seem like an insensitive question, but it was Dan’s way of making sure they both gave their own full consent to each other. Even after ten years, they still asked.

“Yeah, want to,” Phil breathes out, and Dan smiles into his hair, loving the way that his boyfriend could still get so worked up in a short amount of time.

Dan slips his hand back down Phil’s body until he’s tugging down his sleep shorts, scratching a little at his pubic hair as Phil’s half-hard cock rubs against the back of his hand. Phil moans, the sound muffled as he buries his face deeper into his pillow. Dan frowns, turning Phil over until he’s on his back, blanket down at his knees and blue eyes squinting up at Dan. Dan raises an eyebrow at the pout on Phil’s face.

“Cold,” Phil mutters petulantly, and Dan laughs, sliding both his and Phil’s shorts all the way off. The pout disappears when Dan spreads Phil’s legs and worms his way in between them. He avoids Phil’s mouth; knowing morning breath between the two of them would not make for an enjoyable kiss. Instead, he leaves a trail of kisses down Phil’s neck and chest, stopping for a moment to lick over each of his nipples before continuing lower until he’s level with Phil’s cock. Dan feels his mouth water for half a second, and has to press his dick down onto the sheets to keep himself from reaching down and grabbing it.

“Can I suck you off?” Dan asks once he’s found his voice again. He looks up at Phil, at his pale skin tinged with a pink blush, at his messy hair that his matted down against his head, at his blue eyes meeting Dan’s; pupils dilated so Dan can barely see the colour in them anymore.

“Please.” Phil raises a hand and curls his fingers into Dan’s hair. Dan hums in appreciation, pushing slightly back into the nails scratching at his scalp before ducking his head toward Phil’s dick. He starts by running his tongue along the head of his cock, playing with his foreskin and digging the tip into Phil’s slit. Dan gives him teasing licks and kisses all the way down to the base of his dick and then back up, revelling in the small intakes of breath he’s gifted at every touch.

When he sinks down, he looks up to Phil’s face. He’s biting his lip hard, squinting down at Dan. The sight makes Dan giggle around his dick, pulling off so he doesn’t accidentally bite down.

“You can’t see a single thing, can you?” Dan asks, despite already knowing the answer. 

Phil smiles sheepishly. “I packed my glasses yesterday.”

Dan forces down his grin enough to go back to work, slipping Phil’s cock back in his mouth and suckling at the head. It’s enough to make Phil gasp as he throws his head back against the pillow. Dan opens his mouth once again and goes deeper, pressing his own dick against the mattress when Phil whines at the feeling.

It doesn’t take long, as a sleep-deprived early-morning horny Phil never does. It only takes a few minutes of Dan taking Phil down his throat and a couple fingers circling his hole for Phil to come in his mouth, trembling and gasping when he does. Dan lets him ride through the aftershocks, swallowing a couple times before pulling off and stroking Phil until he bats Dan’s hand away. 

Dan tucks his face into Phil’s neck and reaches down to grab hold of himself, lightly biting at Phil’s shoulders to try and keep himself from being too loud. Phil encourages him with whispered praise and hands that stroke over Dan’s back, down to his ass, and back up to his chest, stroking over his hard nipples. He spills over Phil’s stomach, and raw moan just on the side of too loud leaving his mouth as he comes.

After, when Dan has gotten his breath back and can feel the steadiness come back into his legs, he roles off of Phil, shuffling over on the bed until he can see his suitcase haphazardly thrown open on the floor.

“I reckon I should start packing then?” Dan smirks over his shoulder at Phil.

“Yeah, and I’ll be in the shower,” Phil says. Before he leaves to go to the bathroom, he digs through his own suitcase packed by the door, grabbing something. Dan watches his ass as he bends over, his dick twitching between his legs.

“Can’t we share one?” Dan suggests. 

Phil gives him an exasperated look. “You know that’s not a good idea.”

Dan’s laugh follows him into the bathroom.

-

Martyn and Cornelia are almost done their breakfast by the time Dan and Phil make it to the hotel restaurant. Phil’s blush runs up his neck to his cheeks as soon as Martyn catches his gaze, rolling his eyes good-naturedly at the two of them. Dan just smiles, trying to hide a laugh when Cornelia smirks and winks at him when they sit down.

“You two are the most obvious people in the world.” Martyn shakes his head, taking a large bite of his toast and avoiding his brother’s eyes.

Breakfast is quick as they have to leave to pick up the car that they had rented. Dan didn’t know much about cars, as obviously he and Phil had never owned one, but if they ever did this would be the one that Dan would happily settle for. It was a massive five-seater with a giant trunk to store their luggage, a sunroof, and a ton of leg room in the back seats for them to spread out. It was a nice change from being uncomfortably jammed into the backseat of any other vehicle they had ever been in.

It had been silently established weeks before that Martyn would be driving most of the way with Cornelia switching out with him when they needed to. It was the most logical solution as they were the only two that regularly drove. That automatically gave Cornelia the passenger seat, since the back-up driver should get to play the music. That left Dan and Phil in the back seat, which neither of them complained about.

It was easy to get used constantly hiding their relationship over the years; never showing affection in public, making sure to stand far enough apart that people couldn’t assume anything, making jokes to deflect feelings they were yet ready to share with their audience. Because of this, basic couple-things, like holding hands and cuddling never came easy or instinctive to Dan. He had to train himself to initiate physical affection with Phil because for so long he had trained himself to avoid it. Now that they were out, it felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. No, they weren’t ever going to be the couple that held hands in public, or shared their private life online for everyone to critique, but now they could relax a little, become more comfortable with the thought of showing pda in front of people they trusted. 

Right now especially, as Dan soon realizes. They have been in the car for less than five minutes, and Phil is already giggling at a cute dog video he has saved on his phone. The combination of the sound and the way Phil grins stupidly at the phone creates a knee-jerk reaction in Dan as he reaches over and unbuckles Phil’s seat belt, pulling at his arm. Phil yelps a little, not expecting Dan’s touch, but he follows it easily enough, leaning into Dan’s space. Dan uses the hand he doesn’t have wrapped around Phil’s arm to unlock his own seat belt, turning around in the seat. 

They shift around a little, and Phil is looking at Dan like he’s trying not to laugh, but they end up sprawled out; Dan’s back against the door and Phil sitting in between his legs with his back against Dan’s chest. Dan wraps an arm around Phil’s waist, humming happily when Phil tucks his head under his chin.

Dan’s eyes wander to the rear-view mirror, catching Martin’s small smile in the reflection. Realizing he’s been noticed, Martin calls out, “You know if we crash you two are gonna die, right?”

“Well try not to crash then,” Phil says without any heat. Dan glances back down at him, lifting an arm to card his fingers through Phil’s floppy quiff. For once, Phil doesn’t reprimand him for ruining his hair; pressing up into the touch instead. Dan smiles softly, finding Phil’s hand with his free one and curling their fingers together.

“I’m not the one in the family that can’t drive, Phillip,” Martin says.

“Could be,” Phil replies, but it’s just a murmur of sound. 

Dan leans his head back against the window, shifting the two of them a bit until he’s found a more comfortable spot for his back. He catches Cornelia taking pictures from the passenger seat, and wonders how weird it would be to ask her to take a picture of them. Not to post, but Dan wants to keep this moment in his memory for some reason. Sitting here, feeling the way he does with the love of his life in his arms. It feels like a romance novel cliche, but Dan doesn’t want to forget it.

He doesn’t end up asking Cornelia to take a photo, if only because he has the memory so ingrained in his brain that it wouldn’t matter.

-

Phil ends up falling asleep shortly after, head lolling onto Dan’s chest. Dan takes the opportunity to turn slightly and take a video of the desert outside, planning on posting it as soon as the reach wifi. He knows the air bnb they are staying at is only a little over an hour away from their hotel, but Cornelia and Martin have planned some tourist-y stops for them near the area.

Phil’s only been asleep for about twenty minutes when Cornelia announces that they’ve made it to their first destination. At first, Dan is confused, because, from what he can see, they have stopped on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. It’s not until he looks out the window opposite of him that he notices the sign.

“You’ve brought us to a hiking trail?” Dan asks, not realizing the volume of his voice when Phil jolts awake in his arms. Dan mumbles a soft _sorry_ and Phil shakes his head, looking around them bleary-eyed. 

“We’re here?” He questions, words slurring together from sleep. Cornelia turns around in her seat.

“There’s just a couple pathways that I want to check out,” she says, smiling so brightly Dan has a hard time saying anything negative about the idea.

“As long as you’re not leading us to get lost in the desert,” he settles with. He places his hands on Phil’s sides gently, helping him sit up so they can get out of the car.

The hike isn’t long, not like Dan had been fearing. When they get to the midway point and have to turn back, Phil asks Dan to take pictures of him with the hills and plant life behind him. Dan also takes some of Phil, Cornelia, and Martin together. When Martin asks Dan if he wants some with Phil, Phil looks at him questioningly, but Dan just laughs and shakes his head.

-

Their next stop is a ghost-town tourist attraction, which is equal parts creepy and intriguing to Dan. They wander around, taking pictures in interesting places and finding what Phil is convinced is the tallest cactus in existence. 

Later, they have lunch at a burger place just off the highway. It’s a quiet place; just them and another family in the corner. The waitress is a kind lady in her sixties or seventies who brings them a free plate of chips as an appetizer before they have even ordered. Dan, Cornelia, and Martyn all laugh and thank her, while Phil gives her a polite smile before looking back down at his menu. Dan can tell the smile is strained and he frowns at Phil, wondering if he’s feeling poorly.

Dan keeps shooting glances at his boyfriend throughout the meal, worry growing when Phil barely touches the food he’s ordered. When they pile back in the car, Phil immediately crawls over to Dan, laying his head down in Dan’s lap and curling the rest of his body up onto the seat. Dan runs a hand through Phil’s hair without a thought, softly trailing his thumb down his jaw and back up to his scalp.

“Carsick?” Dan asks, already knowing that’s not the answer. He sees Martin and Cornelia watching them from the front.

“A little. Mostly my head hurts,” Phil says, and Dan can’t find it in him to be surprised. With the stress of travelling and the jetlag combined with Phil’s tight held-in anxiety when doing events like Vidcon, Dan has seen too many of Phil’s tension headaches over the years to not have seen this one coming.

“Have you taken anything?”

“Did this morning before we left.”

Dan frowns. “How long until we reach the air bnb Martyn?”

“We can get there in about an hour,” Cornelia answers as Martyn starts up the car.

“Don’t want to ruin your plans,” Phil argues, but Dan can tell there’s no weight to it.

“You can take some more pills when we get there and then we can see what we want to do.”

Phil doesn’t comment, and Dan runs a hand down his back in comfort. 

“Sorry,” Phil murmurs into his leg, and there’s a sharp pain in Dan’s heart at the guilt he can here in Phil’s voice.

“Don’t be,” Dan whispers back. Just then Cornelia turns on the music, a soft pop song that’s filled with strings and quiet voices. Dan can’t be more grateful for her than at this moment. He hopes that Phil can fall asleep during the ride, and knows that it’s too dumb to wish that his boyfriend’s pain be gone by the time he wakes again.

-

Phil doesn’t end up falling asleep, but a couple hours after they’ve checked in and Phil has taken some pills he is already starting to look a little better. His under eyes are still dark and his skin is still pale, but he insists that they go out to watch the sunset. 

Martyn and Cornelia had already gone out for dinner a while before, but Dan had insisted on staying with Phil while he napped in their room, using their road trip snacks to curb his appetite. And Phil wasn’t feeling well enough to try eating, but was stubborn as ever to watch the sunset with Dan.

So they set out a blanket a little ways away from the property, looking out into the desert as the oranges and yellows painted the sky. Phil leans his head on Dan’s shoulder, and the action makes him feel brave enough to take Phil’s hand in his. They take a few pictures of the sunset, and a thought from earlier strikes Dan’s mind.

“Take a picture with me?” He asks quietly. Phil looks up at him inquisitively, but agrees easily, facing the camera as Dan holds out his arm. When he takes the picture, Phil doesn’t move his head from Dan’s shoulder, and Dan doesn’t let go of Phil’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> wear your seat belts kids.


End file.
